Team Enyumei
by nyaikou
Summary: Leaf. Kris. May. Dawn. Touko. In a time when trainers team up, the four generations of playable girls head from Kanto to Sinnoh on their own adventure as well as stopping Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma and Galatic. They are known as Team Enyumei.


**A/N:** I'm finally writing a story on my most favourite on-going anime and game. As I went around to Japan for three weeks last summer, I saw that the Japanese still love Pokémon and I even found a Pokémon Center in Fukuoka to go too. Anyways, this story is all about the playable characters you are able to play in the **Generation I (R/B/Y/FR/LG), Generation II (G/S/C/HG/SS), Generation III (R/S/E) **and** IV (D/P).**

I have been planning this for more than two years but it's not fully prepared. For Leaf and Kris, I am using their names that were in default or what most players would call them. I would never replace Kris with HG/SS's new female protagionst, Lyla. ¬_¬ The story is based on the games but not completely. The girls travel from Kanto to Sinnoh as a team which I also got the idea from** Mystery Dungeon.** I hope this chapter is to your liking and you enjoy reading the story!

For Leaf of Pallet Town, today was the day for her to become a Pokémon Trainer. She had waited a long time for this day. Being such a big fan of Pokémon already, she had collected Pokémon merchandise throughout the years and seen many battles at the Pokémon League.

Now everything was different.

Leaf could start her own journey now. She would be the trainer that everyone would watch and cheer for when Leaf battled, she would be the person that was known throughout the whole of Kanto as a Pokémon champion. For now, Leaf had to stop thinking so far into the future and concentrate on what to do now – choosing her starter Pokémon.

It was the crack of dawn when she had left her house and hurried towards Prof. Oak's laboratory to choose between the three Pokémon, it was just down the road from her. it was either Bulbusar, the grass-type Pokémon. Charmander, the fire-type lizard. Or Squirtle, the water-type turtle. After making her decision so many times, she had finally decided on Bulbusaur. It was kind of predictable because her name was Leaf but she felt a somewhat liking to Grass Pokémon.

"Hey Leaf!" She looked up ahead to see Gary Oak, her rival leaning by a wall with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. Leaf merely walked past him as if she didn't see him. "Hey, don't walk away from me! You're always like that. So strange." Gary said.

"Yes well, you should expect it." Leaf said to him as they walked side-by-side to Prof. Oak's laboratory. Leaf and Gary weren't really competitive friends. But Leaf was never a person to say much words, she had always been so quiet and didn't make many friends. She was hoping for her life to change for the better because of Pokémon.

Once in front of Oak's place, Gary knocked on the door. "Gramps, open up! We've been waiting!"

Prof. Oak yawned and pressed a button to let them in. "Gary! Leaf! You two are up early, aren't you?" He said rubbing his eyes as they both went into his lab.

"Yeah, we really want to get good Pokémon before others arrive."

"Well Gary, I have your Pokémon ready. Just wait a little more. Now Leaf," Prof. Oak guided Leaf over to where three Pokéballs were kept, "Have you decided on a Pokémon yet?"

Leaf nodded. "Yes, I will pick…" Before she could finish her sentence, the door rang.

"It can't be another trainer, can it?" Gary asked. "Don't open it if it is."

"Actually Gary, I asked somebody to come today."

"Huh? Who is it?" Gary asked curiously.

Prof. Oak just smiled back and opened the front door, the visitor standing before them was enough to leave Leaf and Gary in amazement and bow in respect. "It's nice to see you again, Lance." He greeted as Lance stepped into the lab. "Why don't you take a seat? Would you like some green tea?"

Lance shook his head and smiled. "No thank you, professor. As you know, as soon as I take them to Vermilion City, I have to make sure the other dragon masters the other regions have selectd their trainers too."

"Huh? What's going on, gramps?"

"Was something planned out for us? ?" Leaf asked.

"Yes indeed, Leaf. Lance, myself and the other Professors and dragon masters in other known regions…"

"Wait! There are other professors? And more regions than just Kanto?" Leaf questioned.

"Yes Leaf, other professors such as Prof. Elm from Johto, Birch from Hoenn and Rowan in Sinnoh have helped me decide upon a plan to select the two best trainers from each region to board upon the S.S Tidal, a re-built version of the S.S Anne."

"We're going on S.S Tidal, huh? I wonder what it's like." Gary said whhile folding his arms and thinking about it.

"Yes Gary, nowadays trainers are travelling together and giving themselves team names."

"Of course, the Elite Four is at the top and still undefeated in all regions right now." Lance boasted. "It would be good to see a new team beat us."

"So that's what happens every year?" Leaf asked.

Prof. Oak nodded. "Yes, the others after you will have to make their own way there."

"Hey Lance, who's #2 on the best then?"

"You can check the charts at S.S Tidal. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go already, Leaf!"

"We haven't got our Pokémon yet."

"Oh yeah, heh-heh." Gary laughed. "Gramps, you can give Leaf her Pokémon first. I want to see what mine is."

"I've chosen Bulbusaur." Leaf said quickly. "That's the Pokémon I want." Prof. Oak gestured Leaf to take the Pokéball and let her Pokémon out. "Come out Bulbusaur!" Leaf said. Bulbusaur appeared in a flash and looked up at her smiling.

"It seems like Bulbusaur likes you, Leaf. I think you two will be great partners after all." Oak said while going to another room to get something."

"Gramps! Where's my Pokémon?"

"I've got it here, Gary." Prof. Oak came back and handed him a Pokéball.

"Alright, come out!" Gary threw his Pokéball and an Eevee appeared leaving him shocked. "What? An eevee? Isn't it a girl's Pokémon?"

Leaf rolled her eyes and Oak responded by shaking his head. "No pokémon has a specific gender to a human it needs to go too. You've actually got the only Pokémon that can evolve into more than one Pokémon."

He pulled out a chart on the table next to him and unraveled it. "You see, Eevee can evolve into either Jolteon, Vaporeon or Flareon with a stone but I was also talking to Prof. Elm and he told me that it is possible for Eevee to evolve into Umbreon or Espeon. And I heard from the other professors it evolves into another two forms."

"Wow…uh, I mean I knew that all along." Gary said resulting in the rest rolling their eyes at him.

"Now that's over and done with, I think these two are ready to go and catch their first Pokémon."

"Really? You think we're ready now?" Leaf questioned.

"Yes, you two seem to have potential and your Pokémon like you. Let's get going."

Leaf and Gary both looked at each other in surprise and they said their goodbyes to and walked out the door, Leaf felt everything was going so fast and unpredicted; if was choosing two people, did he deliberately pick them because he knew them already?

"Ok, this is how it is going to work. To catch a Pokémon, you…"

"Um, could I try without the explanation?"

"Well if Leaf gets to try, I want to."

Lance looked at the two in surprise and then smiled. "Sure." He nodded. "If you guys think you can do it without my help, be my guest."

He stepped aside for Leaf and Gary to proceed into the grass and eagerly search for Pokémon to find. "See that Leaf?" Gary said pointing to a bird Pokémon in front of him. "I've found a flying type Pokémon quicker than you. It just shows I'm the best out of us three." He waited for a reply from Leaf and got no reply. "Attack Bublusuar!" Finally, he turned around with his mouth wide open at the sight of Leaf already battling a Pidgey with her Bulbusaur.

"Bulbusaur, Vine Whip!" Bulbusaur lashed out at Pidgey with leafy vines. Pidgey turned around and decided to attack Bulbusaur with Tackle. On Leaf's command, Bulbusaur used Absorb. "Good job," Leaf remarked. He took out a Pokéball and threw it at the injured Pidgey. The Pokéball wriggled once. Twice. And then it got caught. She turned back to Gary and smiled as Gary fumed to himself.. "Oh Gary, looks like I'm going to catch this Pidgey before you catch that Spearow."

"Well done Leaf, looks like we just have to wait for…"

"I've done it. See?" Gary said holding up the Pokéball and releasing his Spearow as proof then putting it back.

"Good." Lance took out his Pokéball and a big dragon-type Pokémon stood in front of them. "Come on guys, this is the only way we can get to Vermilion City on time. Unless…you want to walk."

"Nope!" They both said in unison and climbed on board his Pokémon.

"Alright Dragonite! Fly to Vermilion City!" Dragonite let out a roar and took off at high speed. watched from his lab and smiled. "Good luck, you two."

"Oh no, I'm late!" Kris, a young girl living in New Bark Town yelled as she jumped out of her bed. "Mum, why didn't you wake me?"

"I did – three times!" Her mum replied as Kris rushed to get dressed. As usual, Kris was always rushing to get somewhere but this time, she was excited because she was going to be a Pokémon Trainer. And hopefully in the future, famous among all trainers. She wanted to be the persson that had become so well-known throughout the reigon that her face was branded all over t-shirts, hats and even pens. Kris left the house in high spirits and quickly said goodbye to her mum. She didn't realise she bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch it!"

Just as she ran passed, she noticed some trainers coming out with Pokéballs in their hands. "Uh-oh! Don't tell me that…" Kris wouldn't even finish the sentence as she rushed past them and into Prof. Elm's lab, falling flat on her face,

"Kris, is that you? You're just in time." Kris immediately lifted her face from the floor. "Really?"

"Yes, follow me."

Kris jumped up and walked into his main office. Prof. Elm stood in front of her with a smile, in front of him on the table was two Pokéballs – just seeing them made Kris excited. "Are these the only ones left?"

"Yes, on the left is Phanpy, the Ground type Pokémon and on the right is Mareep, the electric-type Pokémon. Now…"

"Ooh, I want Mareep! Mareep!"

"Do you know what ie even looks like?"

Kris shook her head. "No, but I'm sure it's a great partner for me."

Prof. Elm smiled at her. "I'm sure it will too." He handed her the Pokéball and watched as she threw the Pokéball to reveal a sheep type Pokémon appear.

"Aw, it's so cute!" She exclaimed as Mareep stood before her happy at the presence of it's new trainer. "Finally, a Pokémon of my own!"

"I'm glad you like Mareep, I can tell you and her are going to be great friends. Oh yes, there was also something important I need you to do for someone who has a task for you." Elm's eyes directed towards the door subtly leading to two figures walking towards him and Kris.

Kris followed his gaze and gasped at the presence of a mysterious woman and man behind him. "Clair. Mr Pokémon. It's wonderful to see you again." Elm greeted them both with a smile. "This is Kris. She's the trainer that I have selected to go to the SS. Tidal."

Clair approached Kris and studied her further. "She doesn't look like she could be a worthy trainer."

"I think she could be. Maybe you don't see it but I do. I have a feeling that she could…"

"Yeah yeah, well where's the other trainer?" Clair rudely interrupted.

"Other trainer?" Kris questioned and looked over at Prof. Elm.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about the second Trainer…" His voice trailed off much as Clair's disappointment. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Well, we can't let Kris go in there alone. The rules clearly state two…Ahh!" She screeched when she saw something pass by her face quickly. They all looked up and saw a Hoothoot flying above them. "What's a Hoothoot doing in here?" Prof. Elm questioned to himself. He looked closely at the Pokémon's leg and noticed it had string on its leg leading outside making it frustrauted.

"Kris, you must battle that Pokémon outside. It seems to be stuck on something. I'll have to release it so it can fly outside so it can fly outside but it's going to be angry and attack. You ready?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Come on then." Clair grabbed her arm and pulled her outside while Elm cut the string on the Pokémon's leg. As expected, the Hoothoot flew out angrily and as the Professor presumed, began to tackle Mareep.

"What do I do? Uh…Mareep, tackle it back!" Mareep hit the Hoothoot back harder.

"That's it! Once more!" Mr Pokemon praised her and then sneaked a Pokéball into her hand. "Then try and catch it."

Kris nodded and turned back to Mareep who already counterattacked Hoothoot and the flying bird fell to the ground weakened. "Uh…here goes! Pokéball…go!" She threw the Pokéball towards Hoothoot which was captured into the ball. Everyone around Prof. Elm's lab watched in awe as the Pokéball shook from side to side and then stopped moving.

"You did it, Kris!" Prof. Elm exclaimed. "You've just caught a Pokémon!"

"Hm…not bad. Since you've caught a flying Pokémon, we'd better start finding a second trainer to go on the SS. Tidal."

"Hey, I'm a trainer!" The sound of a red-haired boy approaching came forward with a small Pokémon walking next to it. Suddenly, everyone's attention turned to the boy.

"What an astounding Pokémon!" Prof. Elm said. "Isn't that a…Larvitar?"

"Hm, yes very rare. Lance said he only ever saw one in Mt. Silver."

"Mt. Silver. Nobody goes there unless they have 16 badges and Prof. Oak's permission. How did you get a Larvitar?" Mr Pokémon asked.

"Uh…I was given an egg and it hatched."

"Really? By who…" Clair whispered.

"That reminds me, can Kris take this egg for me? I gave one to another trainer but this one came to me today and I think you should take it."

"Really?" Thanks!"

Clair clapped her hands together. "Ok, now let's get you to Olivine City Kris and…?"

"…Silver."

"Silver?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Clair shook her head. "No nothing's wrong. Charizard!" She released her Pokémon and it spread out its wings impressing the crowd. Kris, Silver and Clair hopped onto Charizard's back and flew off towards Olivine City.

May's adventure began in her Littleroot. She had just moved there from New Bark Town in Johto leaving her friends. "So, what do you think of our new home, May?" Her mother asked.

"Hm…it's ok." She wasn't really bothered with Littleroot Town, she missed living in New Bark Town, Johto and meeting her best friend, Kris to talk to about Pokémon.

"May, why don't you around town for a while? Since the mover's Machamp can help out. Your dad said his friend; Prof. Birch has a kid in the house next door to us who is the same age as you."

"Really? Alright then, I'll be back later." May proceeded over to the house and knocked on the door but found it was already open. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Hey!" A boy about her age came out through the door. "Who are you?"

"Um…I'm your new neighbour, May."

"Oh right, your father's Norman. Oh I assumed the leaders' child would be a boy but never mind."

May sighed. It was a little frustrating hearing that. "Yeah, so it's nice to meet you…" She walked away without him telling her name but he stopped her.

"Wait! I'm Brendan. I'm sorry about that; I just assumed that's all. Want to walk with me? We can at least get to know each other."

"Um, ok." Brendan led the way out towards Route 101. As they left Littleroot Town, they heard a man screaming, to their left was what looked like a scientist getting attacked by a small bird.

"Someone help!"

"That's a Taillow. It's going to attack my dad!"

Brendan ran to his dad's side but May pulled him back before he could try and run off. "Wait! We can't rush and help out like this, don't you have any Pokémon?"

He shook his head. "No but," He pointed to his dad's bag which was near to them, "my dad might have pokéballs in there."

"Brendan! Quick, use one of the Pokéballs to start a Pokémon battle."

"Right." Brendan and May quickly chose their Pokéballs and threw them towards the wild Taillow.

The flying Pokémon flew back startled but still looked upon its attackers for a fight. From the Pokéballs, Brendan had chosen a Mudkip; a water type Pokémon and May had picked the fire type Pokémon, Torchic. "Ok, uh…Mudkip, tackle!" Mudkip ran up towards Taillow but missed.

While distracted by Mudkip, May commanded Torchic to scratch it. It worked and the Pokémon was weakened, Torchic took his chance to attack it and Taillow was now unable to move, Brendan and May withdrew their Pokémon shortly after. "Now, one of you get the empty Pokéball."

"What Pokéball?" Brendan asked his dad but May had already found the pokéball and threw it at the injured Taillow. The Pokéball wriggled once.

Twice. And then Taillow was hers. "Wow, I caught it!"

"Thank you Brendan." Brendan's dad spoke and looked at May after getting up off the grass. And thank you. But let's get back to the Lab; it's safer to talk there."

"Dad! What happened?" Brendan asked as they started to walk back.

"I was studying the tall grass when that Pokémon attacked me. But luckily, she caught it. What's your name?"

"May – the Gym Leader, Norman's daughter. I moved next to you. You must be Prof. Birch right?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. I can see why you handled your Torchic well and even caught a Taillow. You know what, you two? As a reward for saving me, keep the Pokémon you fought together with and especially you May, the Taillow you caught."

"Huh? Really?"

"Thanks dad!" Brendan said happily. At this point, they had got back to Littleroot Town in no time and were heading to Prof. Birch's lab. "Hey May! How about a battle? You're Torchic against my Mudkip?"

"Not now, Brendan. There's something I want to give…" His voice trailed off when he saw a guy waiting in his lab; he wore what seemed like a captain sailor would wear. "…Drake? What are you doing here? You haven't come to my lab for a while."

"Well, I'm back! Are these the two trainers you have chosen?"

"Well…they are the only two that have potential and uh…know how to use Pokémon."

May and Brendan looked at each other in confusion. "Do you know what your dad is talking about?" May asked. Brendan shook his head.

"Here, you two." Prof. Birch approached them and handed them two red electronic devices. May had seen them before because her father always used one – it was a Pokédex.

"Dad, what is this all about? What is that May and I are chosen for?"

"Yes, it is short notice but I have talked to your Mum and May's parents about this. Now let me explain what you will be doing and where you will be going…"

Today, Dawn decided it was the day for her to visit Lake Verity; she wanted to find out about the mystical 'Mespirit' or the Red Gyarados that she saw on TV for the past week. "Mum, I'm going to the lake; I'll be back in a few minutes." She shouted.

"Dawn, don't go into tall grass then. Wild Pokémon can attack you."

"Ok." After leaving her house, Dawn walked out onto Route 201, but she soon heard voices coming from the mystical Lake Verity and came across two people viewing the lake and talking. One was a boy who looked like a trainer. The other was the infamous, Prof. Rowan who lived in Sandgem Town.

Dawn snuck over behind a tree. "How does it feel being back in the Sinnoh region after such a long while?" The boy said.

"Well, Lucas…" The professor began to speak but Dawn couldn't hear anything and being too curious, she leaned too forward making it rustle getting their attention.

"Uh…hi, I'm Dawn."

Rowan and Lucas gathered up their things in a hurry when Dawn was approaching. He walked pass Dawn in a hurry not even looking her way. "Uh...sorry about that we...uh...need to go!" Lucas said as him and the professor scurried out of the lake.

"Wait! I—" Their actions made Dawn even more curious but they had already gone out of the lake area. Suddenly, a flock of Starly filled the sky aiming for Dawn. "Woah!" The flock was now surrounding her.

Dawn panicked and stepped backwards, her foot hit something – it was a briefcase, presumably Prof. Rowan's and inside there were two Pokéballs. Without thinking, she quickly picked one and threw it towards the Starly – a Piplup came out of it. "Piplup, err…do something!"

Piplup tackled one of the Starly but the rest hit Piplup and it was quickly weakened. "No Piplup! Dawn cried as the water type Pokémon fell into her arms. "Wake up please! Help!" While Dawn desperately tried to revive Piplup, the flock of Starly was planning their counterattack and heading her. She looked up and threw another Pokéball at them. Unfortunately, it was a empty pokéball and one of the Starly got caught without noticing. Just when it seemed like it was all over, a pokéball was thrown into the air startling the Starly.

"Go Turtwig!" Turtwig pounced at the Starly one by one and tackled them to scare them away. It landed on the ground safely and jumped back to where its owner was, Lucas. He looked down at Dawn who was staring at Lucas but had now gotten up and was holding Piplup tightly; both she and the Pokémon looked helpless and injured. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just about. Thanks for…"

"NOT YOU! The Professor's Piplup. How could you make it attack by itself against five other Starly?"

Dawn frowned. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Lucas, do not worry." Professor Rowan said calmly approaching the two. "We can heal Piplup; it doesn't look like it's in serious danger. We should go to Sandgem Town and talk about what just happened there. You," He pointed to Dawn, "What is your name?"

"It's Dawn and I'm sorry." Dawn picked up the pokéball and put her hand out to give the Pokéballs back. "Here."

"No, you keep them. You used your Piplup good and it listened to you, no problem. The Pokémon you caught, you can keep that too."

Dawn looked at Prof. Rowan in surprise. "Really?

"Yes, go ahead and do not worry. A Pokémon faints in battle when it is defeated by another Pokémon. You know about Pokémon right?"

"A little."

"Ok, we'll talk about it when we get into my lab. But first, hold out the pokéball in your hand so Piplup can be held inside."

"Um…like this?" Dawn held out her hand as instructed and Piplup was caught into the Pokéball. She held in her hand for a while in amazement and stared at her two Pokémon. "Wow!"

"I take it you've never done that before, have you?" Dawn shook her head at Prof. Rowan. "I see, yet you handled Piplup quite well. If you want a career in Pokémon, then why not be a Pokémon Trainer? Actually maybe you can help me and still co-operate with Pokémon like Lucas. Come talk with us."

Dawn quickly ran towards them and stood next to Prof. Rowan on one side while Lucas was on the other. "You see, I gave Lucas a Pokémon a few days ago and he has been catching Pokémon and storing them on his Pokédex…"

As they walked out of the Lake Verity, Prof. Rowan continued to explain how Lucas became his assistant to fill out the Pokédex to help Rowan complete his research on the Pokémon in Sinnoh; he also let Lucas explain the basics of a Pokémon battle to Dawn. It was all sort of overwhelming for Dawn since she only went to the lake to find out about legendary Pokémon but instead she found herself accepting to be Prof. Rowan's assistant. "But, um…maybe I should my mum about this first."

"Good idea. She would be worried if you left home unexpectedly. By the way, these days Trainers are teaming up so it would be good if you two went together on this new project I have for you – with a help of a friend."

"What is it?" Both Dawn and Lucas said in unison then looked forward to see a woman in front of them with long blonde hair.

"Hello, Cynthia. Shall we explain to these two what's going on?"

"I think that's a good idea, don't you? They look like they have a lot of potential." Prof. Rowan smiled and began to explain to the two what was going on…

**A/N:** A bit longer than I expected. The next chapter may come out early next year or if I have time to write more because I am juggling being in sixth form and working on my other stories. Still, if you liked the story, I hope you put it as a favourite or even on alert so you know when the next chapter comes out but like I said, next year. And please vote for what story you want to continue.

I'm also thinking about thinking about putting Red, Gold and Wyatt in a group. I refuse to include the boy from Pokémon Diamond/Pearl. I'm going to add the Ferris Wheel couple from Black & White, N and Touko. Please comment and give me your honest opinion.


End file.
